Der Kuss eines Vampirs
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Pairing: SSxRL Eine kleine Schenke mitten in der Nokturngasse. Ein Zaubertränkemeister, ein Geheimnis, eine Nacht…


Art der Story: Darkfiction

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 18.10.2005

Titel der Story: Der Kuss eines Vampirs

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle Figuren gehören JKR. Mir gehört nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte! Nur die Idee gehört mir. Diese Geschichte entstand im Zuge einer weiteren Challenge mit Ellys. Sie ist kurz, sie ist vampirisch und wieder einmal total verrückt…_seufz_

Disclaimer: Eine kleine Schenke mitten in der Nokturngasse. Ein Zaubertränkemeister, ein Geheimnis, eine Nacht…

* * *

**Der Kuss eines Vampirs**

Schaurig flackerndes Kerzenlicht erfüllte die kleine Schenke, während die schwere Geigenmusik durch die Luft trieb. Die ganze Schenke war in schwarz und weinrot gehalten, was ihr ein düsteres Aussehen verlieh. Auch die Gäste waren alle ausnahmslos dunkel gekleidet und schienen in diese, auf ihre dunkle Art wunderschöne, fesselnde Welt zu gehören.

In einer versteckten Ecke der Schenke saß ein schwarzhaariger Mann alleine und schien völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Seine langen, dürren Finger hielten grazil einen silbernen Kelch, in dem eine dunkelrote Flüssigkeit zu erkennen war.

Der Mann war sich der vielen Blicke nicht bewusst, die ihm zugeworfen wurden, sowohl von Frauen, als auch von Männern. Seine Ausstrahlung, sein ganzes Auftreten waren atemberaubend und geheimnisvoll, doch er wusste nichts davon. Er hielt sich selbst sogar für unattraktiv und merkte gar nicht, dass das genaue Gegenteil der Fall war.

Er trug sein langes, seidig schwarzes Haar offen, das ihm bis knapp unter die Schultern fiel. Um seinen dünnen Körper schmiegte sich eine wunderschöne Robe aus schwarzem Samt. Unendlich schwarze Augen blickten ins Leere, in denen Intelligenz und Stärke standen, wenn man jedoch genau hinsah auch Melancholie und Einsamkeit.

Trotz der vielen gierigen und sehnsüchtigen Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden, war er einsam. Natürlich gab es jemanden, mit dem er gerne alt werden wollte und dem sein Herz gehörte, doch die Hoffnung auf die Erwiderung seiner Gefühle hatte er schon lange aufgegeben. Hatte er sie überhaupt jemals besessen?

Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und schwarzer Magier, war niemals ein sehr geselliger Mensch gewesen und war es auch heute nicht, was seinen Freundeskreis natürlich erheblich senkte.

Severus bemerkte eine langsame Bewegung neben sich und erwachte aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Er wand den Kopf zur Seite, um zu sehen, wer ihm da so nahe gekommen war und zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sie?"

Seine dunkle Stimme durchbrach die Musik so weit, dass nur der braunhaarige Mann, der gerade dabei war sich gegenüber dem Zaubertränkemeister zu setzen, ihn verstand. Der Braunhaarige lächelte ein wenig schüchtern.

„Ja, ich, Severus. Hast du jemand anderen erwartet?"

Die Augenbraue hob sich noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter, was den Braunhaarigen zu einem leichten Lächeln veranlasste.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

„Gut."

Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass er verwirrt war. Was machte Remus Lupin hier? Dies war wirklich kein Ort, an dem er den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vermutet hatte, nicht zuletzt, weil das „Dark Hollow" inmitten der Nokturngasse lag und eigentlich nur von schwarzen Magiern und Hexen besucht wurde. Was wollte er also hier?

Er versuchte, sich nach außen hin nichts anmerken zu lassen und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus dem silbernen Kelch, was Remus Lupin mit einem neugierigen Blick bedachte. Seine Werwolfsinne hatten natürlich gleich erkannt, was sich in dem Kelch befinden musste, doch Severus daraus trinken zu sehen war doch etwas, was er bisher noch nie gesehen hatte.

Severus' Augen funkelten im Kerzenlicht manchmal dunkelrot wie Rubine, und es jagte Remus einen angenehmen Schauer den Rücken hinunter, wenn er in diese Rubine blickte.

„Was machen Sie hier, Lupin?"

Diese Frage holte ihn leider aus seinen gerade beginnenden Träumen und ihm wurde unangenehm heiß.

„Ich…nun ja…Albus meinte, dass du hier bist…"

Innerlich rollte der Meister der Zaubertränke mit den Augen. Natürlich, der Direktor von Hogwarts. Wer sonst?

„Und was machen Sie dann hier?"

Remus lächelte wieder unsicher, aber auch ein wenig hoffend.

„Dir Gesellschaft leisten?"

Severus versuchte das Kribbeln, welches sich schon seit dem Auftauchen von Remus in seinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte, zu ignorieren und möglichst uninteressiert zu wirken.

„Und Sie glauben wirklich, dass ich Ihre Gesellschaft brauche?"

Remus, der sich gerade einen Cocktail bei der Bedienung der Schenke bestellt hatte, stockte kurz. Natürlich waren ihm die gierigen Blicke aufgefallen, die viele der Gäste Severus zuwarfen, doch das auffällige Stieren des jungen Mannes, der seine Bestellung aufgenommen hatte, störte ihn doch erheblich. Die sollten bloß ihre Finger von seinem Severus lassen! Der düstere Meister der Zaubertränke gehörte ganz alleine ihm!

Die dunkle Stimme seines Objektes der Begierde holte ihn schnell aus seinen Gedanken und er sah den Schwarzhaarigen fragend an.

„Entschuldige bitte, Severus, aber was hast du gerade gesagt? Ich war… in Gedanken." Remus wurde rot und schaute schnell den silbernen Kelch an, der vor Severus auf dem Tisch stand, doch dieser hatte den schweifenden Blick und die Röte im Gesicht des Kleineren natürlich bemerkt.

„_So, so, Sie werden rot, Lupin?"_

Severus blickte sich erneut in der Schenke um. Viele Gäste schauten schnell in eine andere Richtung, als die schwarzen, durchdringenden Augen durch den Raum schweiften. Ein eiskalter Windhauch, der aus Richtung Tür kam, ließ die langen Haare von Severus sacht tanzen und Remus' Augen bekamen erneut einen verträumten Ausdruck, als er aufsah.

„Lupin?"

Das Kribbeln wurde immer noch stärker. Der Meister der Zaubertränke musste sich wirklich stark beherrschen, um seine unnahbar–kalte Ausstrahlung zu bewahren, doch die warmen, hoffnungsvoll schauenden Bernsteinaugen, die ihn anstarrten, halfen dabei nicht wirklich. Verdammt, er musste sich irgendwie ablenken!

Severus hob erneut den silbernen Kelch, trank ihn mit wenigen Zügen leer und bestellte gleich darauf einen weiteren „Roten Tod". Remus schaute ihn fragend, aber auch neugierig an und Severus konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Da ich annehme, dass Ihr kleiner Wolf bereits gemerkt hat, woraus dieses Getränk zu seinem großen Teil besteht, brauche ich wohl nichts weiter zu erklären?"

Remus setzte einen, wie er hoffte, herausfordernden Blick auf, sagte jedoch nichts. Auch Severus schwieg, nahm den neuen, silbernen Kelch entgegen und ignorierte die Blicke der Bedienung.

Beide lauschten sie geraume Zeit der schweren Geigenmusik und erst jetzt gestattete sich Remus einen genauen Blick durch die Schenke. Er staunte nicht schlecht, denn das „Dark Hollow" war fast genau so, wie man hinter vorgehaltener Hand in den Kreisen der weißen Magier und Hexen munkelte. Düster, geheimnisvoll und dennoch von einer beängstigenden Faszination.

Als er die dunkle Schenke betreten hatte, waren ihm viele misstrauische Blicke zugeworfen worden und seitdem er sich auch noch gegenüber dem Meister der Zaubertränke niedergelassen hatte, spürte er viele Blicke wie Dolchstöße in seinem Rücken, doch das machte ihm nichts. Im Gegenteil. Was würde er nicht alle für einen Kuss von diesem schwarzen Engel geben…

So lange begehrte er diesen schon, so lange wollte er schon der Mann an Severus' Seite sein…

Remus spürte, wie eine kalte Trauer von seinem Herzen Besitz ergriff und dieses Gefühl wurde durch die schwere Musik nur noch verstärkt. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte er, dass viele dunkle Gestalten langsam zum Takt der Musik tanzten und sein Herz zog sich noch mehr zusammen. Unsicher warf er einen Blick auf Severus und erschauderte. Die schwarzen Augen, von denen er Tag und Nacht träumte, schauten geradewegs in seine. Unergründlich. Unendlich. Wild.

Wieder einmal war er kurz davor, sich in diesen Augen zu verlieren. Er musste es wagten! Heute Nacht war vielleicht seine einzige Chance!

Langsam und unsicher bewegte Remus seine rechte Hand auf dem Tisch immer näher zu der Linken von Severus, die ruhig auf dem Tisch lag, während die Rechte den silbernen Kelch festhielt.

Schwarze Augen blickten immer noch in bernsteinbraune. Leichter als ein Windhauch berührte Remus mit den Fingerspitzen die bleiche Hand von Severus und erschauderte. Sie war eiskalt.

Kurz huschten die schwarzen Augen zu den beiden Händen, ehe sie wieder in ihren braunen Ebenbildern versanken. Remus' Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Severus hatte seine Hand nicht fortgezogen und auch als er seine gänzlich auf die des Schwarzhaarigen legte, zog dieser seine nicht zurück.

Wie weit würde er gehen können? Wie weit würde Severus ihn lassen?

Bewegt von der Schönheit dieser Nacht und den schaurigen Klängen der Musik fasste Remus Severus' Hand nun fester, erhob sich langsam und ging so weit um den Tisch herum, bis er vor Severus stand und dieser zu ihm aufschauen musste.

Keiner der Beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort, als Remus seinen schwarzen Engel hochzog und sanft zu der kleinen Tanzfläche führte. Neugierige, aber auch neidische Blicke folgten ihnen.

Als sie auf der Tanzfläche angekommen waren legte Remus seine Hände auf die schmale Hüfte des Anderen und wartete. Sein Herz schien lauter als die Musik zu schlagen und seine Hände zitterten ganz leicht, während er immer noch in diese schwarzen, wild funkelnden Augen schaute.

Remus glaubte schon verloren zu haben, als sich plötzlich schlanke Hände auf seine Hüfte senkten und sie begannen, sich langsam im Takt der Musik zu drehen. Er konnte es nicht fassen und glaubte, die ganze Welt umarmen zu können. Severus tanzte wirklich mit ihm. Sein Severus.

Remus wagte sich noch etwas näher an diesen wunderbaren Körper heran und lächelte. Auch Severus schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln und Remus glaubte auf der Stelle schweben zu müssen, so glücklich war er. Die Welt um sie herum schien vergessen. Immer näher kamen sich ihre Lippen, immer tiefer schauten sie sich in die Augen.

Endlich berührten ihre Lippen sich und beide verloren sich in diesem Kuss. Ein Kuss, der ihre Liebe besiegelte und niemals zu enden schien.

Als Remus mit seiner Zunge den Mund seines Liebsten erkundete lief ein angenehmer Schauer seinen Rücken hinab. Seine Zunge glitt über spitze, scharfe Eckzähne und kalte Arme schlossen sich noch zärtlicher um seinen Körper. Er wollte mehr. Severus schien das zu spüren und mit einem Mal war da noch mehr als nur spitze Eckzähne. Remus schmeckte etwas Kupferartiges und ließ sich noch mehr in diese Umarmung sinken. Der Wolf in ihm knurrte und genoss diesen Kuss genauso wie Remus selbst.

Er schmeckte das süße Blut und schluckte es hinunter. Severus meinte es also ernst. Wenn Vampire so küssten, dann begehrten sie ihr Gegenüber und wollten diesen als Gefährten. Der Kuss des Blutes, wie er treffender Weise genannt wurde, war ein Schwur, ein Versprechen und in dem Remus dieses Versprechen erwiderte, hatten sie sich ihre Liebe offenbart, besiegelt mit Blut.

Ende

* * *

Über Reviews freue ich mich wie immer sehr! Bitte nich einfach lesen, auch ein kleines Review schreiben, denn wir Autoren leben davon _ganz lieb in die Runde schaut_ ...!

Danke!


End file.
